Chicktalia!
by I Am the Leader
Summary: You thought that our favorite Nations was obnoxious, check out the chicks! Snippets and mini stories of our favorite Nations interacting with their Major cities/capitals. Craziness will increase and so will the love of Pasta! Random moments with the Nations and their chicks starting from their daily lives! Chicktalia. Hetalia. Get it? Pastaaaa! NationsXOCs
1. Chapter 1- My Sunflower

**=Author's note- What's up guys!? It's been awhile since I'd been on this website, but, you know, I have no internet. Anyways, I missed writing so I was like, "What the heck, lets brainstorm a story!"**

**Okay, this is my very first Hetalia story ever in the history of ever. So please try not to hound me too bad if things don't seem right (even though they will be!) Just to let you know, this story's random and it contains different snippets. That and it's Country/nationxMajor cities/Capitals. You know, OCs and stuff.**

**Ex: ChinaxBeijing or FrancexParis**

**You get the idea…**

**I hope you enjoy!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 1: My Sunflower_

The sun was shining bright with clear skies and a slight breeze. The birds were out, chirping happily while butterflies fluttered about. On a hill in the rare sunny parts of Russia, a very large house that was well groomed stood silent. Well, except for the bickering Baltics.

"I'm not going in there!" one with shoulder length brown hair hysterically said, eyes wide with fright. "He almost killed me the last time!"

"Don't be such a sissy!" another with glasses snapped back. "I did it last week. Latvia! How about you go in?"

"Uh, no thank you," the innocent looking one said. "I'll pass. Besides, I have my whole life to live!"

"Well, one of us has to go in there!" shouted Estonia. "We can't let him oversleep! He'll kill us for sure."

"Um, I can do it if you want me to," a voice came that was as soft as bells with a Russian accent. All three Baltic nations turned around, eyes growing ten times their sizes. There stood a small female. She had the same color hair as their master but it was a little bit whiter. Her skin was pale but her face had a slight rosy tinge of life. Her eyes were light magenta and she was a little shorter than Latvia. She wore a yellow sun-dress with matching flats with a sunflower in her hair.

She smiled lightly at them as they stared; Latvia's face growing redder by the second.

"M-Moscow!" Estonia blurted out. "Good morning! Uh, we got it!"

Moscow giggled lightly, innocent like eyes looking up at the taller nations. "It is fine," she said softly. "I don't want any of you getting hurt."

"Ah, thank you, Moscow!" Lithuania said with a slight bow. "You're too kind!"

"Um hm," Latvia second that. Moscow giggled again, shooing them on.

"The best way to put him in a good mood is to prepare good food! I'll also talk him into giving you all a break. How does that sound?"

"Bless you, Moscow!" Estonia exclaimed, pulling her into a tight hug. She whimpered at the strength which made him let go, laughing sheepishly.

"A break would be nice," Lithuania said thoughtfully. "Come on, lets go!" Both Lithuania and Estonia took off, leaving a shy Latvia standing there. Moscow smiled gently at him which caused him to blush harder.

"W-Wait for me!" he shouted, sprinting after them. Moscow smiled at his cuteness, turning to a large door before her. She sighed, gently pushing it open. The light seeped into the darkness, casting a glow on the man who was tucked away. His hair was askew with a peaceful look on his slightly-childish features. His mouth was slightly gaped, his face smooth from any stress or worry.

Right at his feet, a large brown cat laid there, curled into a ball.

Moscow giggled at this, tip-toing over to the window and opened the curtains. The sun's rays poured in, causing the much larger man to stir in his sleep. The large cat woke up first, stretching and meowing lightly.

Russia's lavender eyes opened slowly, letting out a wide yawn as he sat up in bed. Rubbing the sleep from his eyes, he looked over at his small wife who was standing at the foot of the bed, smiling back at him.

"Good morning," she said in a cute way. "Did you sleep well?"

"Da," he replied with a sigh. "Although I feel as if I didn't get any sleep at all."

"Oh, what's wrong?" Moscow asked, worried. "Did you get all of your paperwork done? Did something go wrong with your boss? Was the bed too uncomfortable?"

Russia chuckled, kicking the blankets off and throwing his feet on the side of the bed. "Neit," he said with another chuckle. "I am fine. I'm just not a morning person."

Moscow let out a sigh of relief. She gasped when she was pulled into a tight hug. Being that Russia was _way_ taller than her, her face was planted in the middle of his chest. Russia bent down and kissed her passionately on the lips, chuckling when her face turned red.

"Good morning, my sunflower," he cooed, rubbing his nose playfully on hers. "I'll go take a shower now. I'll be down for breakfast in a little while."

"Okay," Moscow replied. "It'll be ready soon."

He kissed her once more before leaving. She let out a sigh when he closed the door to their master bathroom. _Good,_ she thought. _He's in a good mood!_

**=IAL= **

**That was fun! I love Moscow to be honest. I made her character kind of like Nagisa off of Clanned…all innocent and totally not creepy Russia. Review?**


	2. Chapter 2- Aiya! My Panda!

**Note= Hey guys! Here's chapter 2 of Chicktalia! I hope you enjoy in some way!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia! Just the OCs!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 2: Aiya! My Panda!_

The morning started off a little rowdy. But with two younger nations under his care, he wasn't too surprised.

"China, da-ze! China da-ze! China da-ze!" a child-like voice echoed over and over again, bouncing up and down on the older nation. China groaned, cracking an eye open to come face to face with little, smiling Korea. He looked over to see his wife, Beijing, with little Hong Kong in her lap.

"Wake up, old man!" Korea chirped. "Make breakfast! Make breakfast! Wake up!"

"Aiya!" China shouted out. "What can I do to get some peace around here!?" Beijing giggled at her husband's outburst, setting Hong Kong down next to his big brother.

"Run along now," she said. "I'll start breakfast as soon as you are finished cleaning you rooms. Whoever's done first gets extra."

"I call it!" Korea yelled out. "I'll finish first! Because cleaning originated from Korea!" The little bouncing ball of energy raced off. Hong Kong looked up at his parents with wide, innocent eyes.

China raised a brow in amusement at his babbling and cooing (baby language) and Beijing reached over and pinched his cheek. "You'll get extra if you want," she cooed. The little nation clapped his chubby hands, sliding off of the bed and wobbled away. China sighed in relief as he left, leaning over and pecked Beijing on the cheek.

"What made us have kids, aru?" he asked. "They're such a headache!"

"But they're our little joy," Beijing said. "Besides, I enjoy having them. I appreciate them because they are my little pandas!"

"Yes, aru," China agreed leaning over to his Capital City. "But you, you are MY cute panda, aru." He kissed her passionately only to hear gagging. He looked over to see Korea and Hong Kong standing there.

"That," Korea said, pitchy voice higher in octive. "Was gross!"

Beijing blushed while China sighed.

Yep, another morning.

**=IAL=**

**All done! The next chapter will be up! Suggestions? Reviews?**


	3. Chapter 3- Burgers for Breakfast? Yes!

**Note= Awesomeness! Thanks for the reviews guys! Quiet Harmony-Chan, I'll write a Sweden and Stockholm chapter really soon. These other chapters were written before I posted this story but you'll get you request soon! Majoramiruddin, thanks for your review too! I love you guys! **

**Here's more Chicktalia!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 3: Burgers for Breakfast? Yes!_

America was spread out on his huge king-sized bed fit for two. His glasses, Texas, laid on the nightstand next to his contact lenses. He hugged a pillow to his chest, drool oozing out on the pillow case. He had on a white T-shirt with French fries patterned on his pants.

He grumbled in his sleep; something about Superman and burgers. Americat, Hero, was lying lazily in his cat bed, his fat flabs flowing over the rims of the frame.

Now, in a totally different part of the house, a brunette woman with tanned skin raced about the kitchen, flipping many patties and keeping her eyes on the news. There was so much going on with her Nation and she was slightly worried about the outcomes. America has been going through depression as of lately and she tried to do all things to make her husband happy.

A few things worked, but he was still bummed about something…

"I wish he would just tell me," D.C said with a sigh. The shuffle of feet caught her attention, spotting America walking in. He looked content and well slept. His glasses were sitting lazily on his nose with his clothes still ruffled up and hair messy.

D.C raised a brow in amusement, watching as he came alive at smelling his favorite food. "Good morning, sleepy head," she said, flipping the last burger onto a plate. "How was your sleep, dude?"

"Dude, I totally slept like a baby!" the American chirped. Then he sighed. "But I still feel like shit! As soon as I'm done, I'm goin back to sleep."

"Oh, no you're not," D.C scolded. "You are getting out of the gutter whether you like it or not!"

"I know," America said. "But have you seen the news? That's bumming me out!"

"But you're their father nation," she pointed out. "You can change things for the better! Not to mention that the reason things are horrible is because you're being depressed and stuff, dude."

"Yeah, you're probably right," America said with a sigh, running his fingers through his hair and smiled at his wife. He walked over and kissed her on the top of her head. "I don't know what I'd do without you, bro-ham."

"Rot somewhere," she replied, giggling. "Burgers?"

"Burgers for breakfast? Yes!"

**=IAL=**

**Ta-da! Chapter three done! This was fun for me. I'd like to think that D.C and America act alike in a way…but D.C's more…you know. Anyways, next chapter will be posted today as well! See ya? Review!**


	4. Chapter 4- Croissant and You!

**Note= Another chapter! Two chapters in one day! Awesome! Anyways, hope you enjoy this one as much!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 4: Croissant and You!_

A beautiful female with silky blonde hair giggled as she felt warmth trace from her shoulder to her neck. The bright sun was shining; a great view of the Eiffel Tower could be seen.

She rolled over, coming face-to-face with a grinning Frenchman with beautiful blue eyes. She giggled again when he kissed her nose, his hand sliding under the covers and rubbed her thighs.

"Boujour ma amour~ Como ca va?" (Hello my love~ How are you?) He asked with an even wider grin when she gasped slightly.

"F-France! It's too early, ma amour!" she replied back in her heavy French accent, smacking his hand away. "Plus, I'm still a little sore from last night."

"Honhonhon," he chuckled, thinking back to that blissful night. "Wine and you are the perfect combination."

Paris sighed, pushing him away when he tried to climb on top of her. "Yeah? Well I have a hangover," she said, holding her head. "Though I don't remember most of the night, I'm pretty sure it was enjoyable." She threw on her silky robe as France sat back, running his fingers through his own silky blonde hair.

"Oui," he said with a smile. "I remember everything!"

Pari sighed, throwing her hair over her shoulder as she walked to the French-doors, pushing them open." What do you want for breakfast?" she asked, honey brown eyes looking over at the man she loves.

His eyes snapped up from her cleavage, eyebrows rose in a suggestive gesture. "How about you with some honey and whipped cream? Mon Cheri." He asked.

"How about croissant?" she asked, hands on her hips. France chuckled at her cuteness, winking at her as he flexed his pecks.

"That too," he replied with a grin. Paris' face flushed as she left out, pausing.

"We can go another round after breakfast," she said before leaving for the kitchen.

**=IAL=**

**And there you have it! French love in the air! Anyways, can you guess who's next? Suggest a couple and we'll be on our way. I'll soon post up a Sweden and Stockholm chapter though. Who else do you all have in mind? Review! **


	5. Chapter 5- Mr Sweden! Help Me!

**Note= Yay! I'm back with another chapter! Sorry for the wait, I had things to do. Only two weeks of school left! Woot!**

**Anyways, Quiet Harmony-Chan, here's your requested SwedenxStockholm. I hope it's good enough. I'll write more about them if it isn't.**

**Enjoy!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 5: Mr. Sweden! Help Me!_

Finland shivered in fear as he heard the door squeak painfully slow as someone entered the room. Heavy footsteps were heard, which made him wince the closer they got. He swallowed heavily, screwing his eyes shut.

_Oh please, _he whimpered in his mind. _Mr. Sweden! Where are you!?_

"Oh Finland~" sang a female voice with a thick Swedish accent. "Where are you? I want you to meet my metal bat!"

_Why doesn't she see that it was an accident!? _Finland screamed in his head. _I didn't know she was in there! I didn't know! Oh! Maybe if I explained, she won't hurt me! Ms. Stockholm understands-_

"FINLAND!"

_-hopefully~_

_***EARLIER THAT DAY!***_

"Gah! Cut it out!"

" Oh come on! It's not that bad!" chuckled a blonde as he held down the other, dangling a worm over his face. Finland tried to fight him off, but found the other a little too strong…and heavy.

"Get off, Denmark!" he snapped. "Pleases! I'll do anything you want! Help me Iceland!"

"A little busy," Iceland said with a bored tone in his voice, flipping through a magazine.

"You call looking through a book full of pictures 'busy'!?" Finland asked, squealing when the worm got closer. "Gah, Denmark~"

"That's enough," said a stern voice. Everyone stopped what they were doing, looking over to see a stern Sweden standing there, a deep scowl on his face. His icy eyes scanned the room, landing on the two who were previously fighting.

"They're busted," Norway whispered to Iceland.

"Yep," Iceland replied, looking in his magazine again.

Finland sweat-dropped, taking the chance of Denmark being paralyzed in fear to slide from under him. He brought a hand to the back of his head and scratched sheepishly. "H-Hi Mr. Sweden," he greeted.

Sweden sighed, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and glared again. Iceland looked over again and raised a brow.

"What's up with the fancy clothes?" he asked.

Sweden sighed again, not willing to talk but knew he had to explain. "Stockholm and I are going out for dinner tonight," he began. "She's in the shower now, so I have to wait for her."

"You and Ms. Stockholm?" Finland asked, gushing. "Cool! That's so romantic, Mr. Sweden!"

"That's so sappy," Norway mumbled.

"Here, here," Iceland agreed.

"Wait a minute, so does that mean that you're getting some?" Denmark asked with a large grin. "Whooo! Go Sweden!"

"Getting some?" Finland asked, a little confused.

"He means sex," Norway said bluntly.

Sweden's face reddened as he made his way to the door. "Since she's not done, I need you three to come with me to get something. Finland, you stay here and looked after her, okay?" he ordered.

"She'll be safe with me!" Finland chirped.

"Yeah, whatever," Norway said.

"I hate running errands," Iceland grumbled. "Especially with these dumbasses."

"Iceland's swearing!" Denmark blurted.

"Shut it!" was the last thing Finland heard before the heavy door closed. The whole house echoed. Sweden's home was large. Very large…and in very large houses, it tends to get a little creepy. And Finland was crept out just a little.

"Um," he began. "Okay, I'll go…check on Ms. Stockholm now."

He slowly went up the stairs and down the narrow halls. It was dark; the only light being seen was the one from downstairs. Finland gulped as he walked the halls. Every noise he heard, he jumped. Every creek, his heart raced. How could they live in this place?

"Okay," he said. "I-I'm not scared. I'm not scared!" A loud crash and he hulled ass.

"!"

Finland screamed all through the house, stopping for nothing. He went into the first room he saw, zooming in and slamming the door closed tightly. He huffed, letting out a sigh of relief and turning, leaning against the door. What he hasn't realized was that he was in a bathroom. A bathroom that was currently occupied by one naked Stockholm.

When she stepped out of the shower, the water dripping from her body, her large icy blue eyes slowly opened from the shower bliss, her semi-long hair covering her chest only half-way.

Let's just say she has a very large bust.

She locked eyes with Finland. Finland's eyes were locked…everywhere else on her body, mouth slightly gaped. Coming out of her shock, her whole face turned red and she screamed.

"FINLAND! YOU PERVERT!"

"Ah! Ms. Stockholm! I didn't-"

_WHOOSH!_

" What the hell!?"

A metal bat almost took his head off. The one welding it was huffing and puffing with anger in her eyes. Her eyes held full intension on killing the nation before her. "FINLAND!" she yelled again, swinging the bat.

Finland ran for his life.

_***Present Time!***_

That was how he ended up as prey.

_Dear Mr. Sweden,_

He began writing a letter.

_This is Finland. When you find this letter, I would most likely be dead. I accidentally walked in on your wife and took a peek at her amazingly hot body. I thought she would understand since I stumbled in on accident, but she's out to get me! Please, bury me in a nice casket. And don't let Denmark come anywhere near my body. _

_Thanks._

Right after he finished, the closet door opened. There stood Stockholm who was smiling at him. "There you are." She said.

"Oh Go-"

_WHAM!_

_***Later that day!***_

"Whoa! What happened to you!?" Denmark asked, laughing.

Finland's head was being wrapped up by Sweden who had irritation in his expression. Iceland took out his cellphone to snap pictures while Norway sighed. Stockholm was leaning on the door, her expression cold as if daring Finland to say anything. He caught on, babbling.

"I fell down the stairs!" he exclaimed, laughing sheepishly. "Yep, that's what I did!"

"Liar," Iceland said under his breath.

"Whoa, those steps whooped your ass," Denmark said with a grin. "Are you that weak?"

"S-Shut up!" Finland said to the laughing Denmark as Sweden finished up.

"That is enough, you two," Sweden said. "Stockholm, are you ready to go?"

"Yes," she said with a smile. She walked over, grabbing Sweden's arm. "See you later boys! See you later, Finland…" she said the last coldly.

_Oh Boy, she hates me now~_

_***OUTSIDE!***_

"May I ask why you nearly killed Finland?" Sweden asked, opening the door for Stockholm.

"I don't want to talk about it," she replied.

Sweden chuckled as they rode off. He'll have to double up on alcohol tonight…


	6. Chapter 6- Americanized!

**Note= Hey! Wat up ya'll! Anyways, thanks for the reviews! I love you Quiet Harmony-Chan! AnimeGmr101! And others! I have another chapter that I'm posting and I hope everyone enjoys!**

**Disclaimer: Hetalia's not mines. And no Country was hurt during the making of this…story?**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 6: Americanized!_

Wide magenta eyes stared down at the creation before them. Filled with curiosity, Moscow sat timidly at the table, poking something huge on her plate with a small fork. Standing before her with a huge grin, America's eyes sparkled with excitement. Standing beside him was D.C and England.

"Come on, dude," America pushed. "Try it! It'll improve your life! You'll need it since you're with Russia!"

D.C punched his arm, causing her nation to whimper. England scuffed, rolling his eyes. "The only thing that'll happen to her is getting her arteries clogged with grease," he mumbled.

"You haven't lived yet, dude!" D.C said. "A McDonald's burger's the best!"

"I-I trust you," Moscow said with an innocent smile. "It's just…it's so big! I can't see how I'm gonna get this in my mouth!"

"Isn't Russia the same size?" France called from the room over. Everyone blushed; mostly Moscow.

"You perverted frog!" England snapped, storming out of the room. "You're sick, damnit!"

America sighed but was hyped again.

"Do it! Do it! Do it!" he chanted right along with D.C. Moscow inhaled, taking the burger and taking a bite. She chewed slowly, and then her eyes grew wide when the flavors settled in.

_***LATER THAT DAY!***_

"Wat up, dudes!" an albino female shouted. Everyone looked at her. The three Baltic nation's eyes grew at seeing their ex-master's innocent…or used to be innocent, wife.

"What the hell?" Germany said.

"Uh, Sunflower? What happened?" Russia asked eyes wide with curiosity.

"She's been turned cool like Big Daddy America!" America said, slinging his arm around her shoulder.

"She's been totally Americanized!" D.C replied.

The air around Russia changed, a soft chant of 'kolkolkol' could be heard.

"Run," Lithuania said softly. "Run!"

America and D.C hauled ass out of there. Let's just say that the American duo didn't make it out of there unharmed.

**=IAL=**

**There you go! Chapter 6! What do you think? Reviews? And suggestions please! I have a request for CanadaxToronto! It'll be up soon! Thanks!**


	7. Chapter 7- Pasta! Vee!

**=Note= Hello again fellow readers! I'm so happy that you guys are actually reviewing this! To be honest, I really didn't think that people would actually read this. I guess I need to be a little bit more confident in my writing! I would also like to thank one of my guest reviewers for the correction. The Capital (or major city) of Canada is Ottawa, not Toronto. Sorry for the mistake!**

**Anyways, this chapter isn't quite a CanadaxOttawa. You'll see when you read.**

**Enjoy! And I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 7: Pasta, Vee!_

"Ah! What the hell!?" Romano screeched as he entered the kitchen.

"Good morning, big brother!" Italy chirped. "We're making breakfast. It's gonna be big and yummy!"

Romano looked at his younger brother with a raised brow. The man was naked, gushing in his nude glory as he chattered on and on about breakfast.

"-and San Marino-"

"Wait, Marino's in the kitchen?" Romano cut him off, straining his neck to look over the other's shoulder.

"Vee~!" Italy chirped. "It was her idea! She said that we are married so we shouldn't be ashamed! You can join us if you want to!"

"Uh, no thanks," Romano said. "Are you going to hang out with that potato bastard again?"

"Nope!" Italy said. "Not today!"

"Italy!" chirped a female with the same hair color as her hyper husband. She was also naked, but her really long hair was thrown over her shoulders, covering her womanly parts and backside. "Breakfast's almost ready! Good morning Romano!"

Romano's face reddened, closing his eyes at the two naked people in front of him. "Why don't you two get some clothes on?" he shouted. "What if guests come over!"

Don't worry," Marino said. "It'll be fine. Plus, I'll have my big, strong Italy here to protect me!"

~Vee! Bella!" Italy said, hugging his innocent looking wife. "I love you so much! You make my heart sing! Yay!"

"You two are unbelievable," Romano said with a sigh. "I need to hurry and get my own place."

"But you don't have to do that!" Marino said, large brown eyes widening. "You can stay here with us!"

"Yes! And we can all bond!" Italy said as he squeezed Marino closely. Romano felt a nose-bleed coming on and left.

Pasta loving bastards…screw this; he's finding his own place. NOW!

**=IAL=**

**So, how was that? I picture San Marino kind of child-like, like Italy! They basically have the same personality! Okay, next up Is CanadaxOttawa! After them is an actual meeting that the cities (not nations) are holding. It's really funny to me. I written it down so all I have to do is type it and post it! Thanks! Reviews? Suggestions?**


	8. Chapter 8- Feel the Thunda!

**=Note= Wat up again guys! School's out in two weeks and I'm now officially a Senior! (Feels good!) Anyways, enough with my personal life, I have another chapter and I thank all of my reviewers. And I also humbly accept corrections on my facts! I have a CanadaxOttawa here for you and I hope you guys like her as much….she's a little different from the others (obviously).**

**Enjoy! And Hetalia's not mine!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 8: Feel the Thunda!_

"Alright, come on Canada! Let's play a round of catch bro!"

"I-I don't think-"

"What? You scared that Big Daddy America's gonna whoop you tail?" D.C said smugly.

"No," Canada said quietly. "It's just-"

Do you hear that D.C?" America said, unnecessarily loud. "I think I hear a chicken!"

"I hear one too!" D.C said, placing a blanket on the grass so she could sit on it. A light tug on the bottom of her shorts caught her attention. D.C's large brown eyes looked down at a slightly blushing Ottawa who had a light smile on her childish face.

"Oh! I forgot about you, Ottawa!" she chirped, waving at the smaller female who had short honey brown hair and blue eyes.

_You're going down! _The younger said in sign language.

"Hey, you two! Quit the chatter and watch Canada get his butt kicked!" America yelled, stretching his arms. Canada let out a sigh, looking over to see Ottawa smiling brightly at him and waved. He blushed, waving back at her with a slight smile. Okay…maybe he got this.

"Alright Canada! Get ready to feel the thunda!" America shouted, chuckling loudly.

"Whooo! U.S.A! U.S.A!" D.C cheered.

_You can do it, Canada! _Ottawa said in sign language, hugging Kumajiro closely while he was trying to nibble on her necklace. Something thumped in Canada's heart. It was a feeling of confidence and pride. Was it because his deaf wife was so enthusiastic and believed in him?

He looked back over at her. She blew a kiss and giggled.

…oh yeah, that's the reason.

"Alright," Canada said confidently, standing firmly in place with his catching mitt ready. "Give it all you got, America!"

"Was that a war cry, bro?" America asked, amused. "It sounded more like a mouse cry."

"S-Shut up!" Canada snapped lightly. "Just throw the ball!"

Ottawa sighed lightly, tugging on D.C's sleeve to get her attention.

_What's up, Ottawa? _D.C asked with a bright smile.

_They're getting competitive again, aren't they? _Ottawa asked in sign language.

_Sadly, yes. But it'll totally be funny to watch! _D.C replied.

_I hope they won't get hurt._

_Yeah, me too!_

"Here it comes!" America said, reeling his arm back. Canada tensed.

'_He's gonna kill me, eh!' _he shouted in his head. America threw it as hard as he could at the Canadian.

'_OH Maple…'_

_SMACK!_

**=IAL=**

"Dude, you were supposed to throw it like France!"

"I'm sorry! I guess that I just forgot how strong I was."

Canada groaned, sitting up with a thud banging on his temple. He felt dizzy, extinctively leaning on someone. He opened his eyes and seen a worried Ottawa who was holding an icepack to his head that she packed up for reasons such as this.

She knew things were gonna get nasty.

_Don't get up so fast,_ she said with a scowl.

_Sorry, eh, _he replied back with his hands. _Oh. My head really hurts…_

Ottawa giggled, leaning down and kissed him softly on his head. He let out a sigh of bliss, ignoring his American brother ans his wife's bickering to focus on the one before him.

_Thank you, Ottawa, _he said with a small smile.

_You're welcome, _she replied back. She leaned in again and kissed his nose.

At least someone remembers he exists….

**=IAL=**

**Done and done! I really like this chapter! And I really fell in love with Ottawa. And yes, she's deaf. But for a reason! I really wanted to make her character unique though. Plus I found it best fit for Canada. If Ottawa's in a chapter, the italics are her speaking in sign language BWT.**

**Anyways, I'm really considering making a story about Canada and Ottawa when I'm done with Chicktalia…what do you guys think? Yes? No? Maybe? Just tell me!**

**Thanks again for reviews and I hope to see more! Next up, the Great City Meeting! **

**Reviews? Suggestions?**


	9. Chapter 9- Girl's Meeting, Assemble! (1)

**=Note= Here's what you've all been waiting for! The first, official, City Meeting! Yeah, I enjoyed writing this chapter because it was funny to me. I found a lot of humor in this really. Anyways, see how the cities interact with each other!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 9: Girl's Meeting, Assemble! (Part one)_

Heels clattered in the empty hallways. The dim lights shone off of her bouncy orange hair as she hugged her laptop close to her busty chest. Her heart thumped as she heard chatter from the inside of one particular room.

The nations had their own meetings, so she thought that their wives, the nation's major cities or capitals, should discuss some issues of their own. Like, I don't know, how to make their countries get along and stop acting like immature idiots…or about the economy. Whichever one that sounds more interesting.

She paused in front of the door, taking in a deep breath. Another day with these crazy females, she thought. _Alright, Berlin! _She chanted to herself. _It's time to put your boss mask on!_

She pushed the doors open, strutting in her heels. Everyone stopped talking, all eyes focused on the German City. With a serious face, Berlin made her way over to the head of the table and slammed her laptop down, glaring at everyone.

"Alright cities!" she began like Germany would. "You all know the drill! Each of you has seven minutes to present. If you have questions, hold out until the end of each presentation. There will be no talking unless it's your-"

"~Vee! Berlin! I love what you did to your hair!" San Marino chirped, flailing her arms and accidentally hitting Tokyo in the face.

"Ow~" the other whimpered.

"Whoops! Sorry Tokyo!" Marino said, sheepishly giggling.

Berlin sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples. "Alright," she said. "Thank you Marino. Does anyone else have something to say before-"

"I, like, totally cannot believe Germany let you out in rags," Warsaw said, popping her gum and texting. "Like, Poland would never do that to me."

"What's wrong with what she has on?" Paris asked. "I love it! It'd be popular in my country!"

"Dudes, my head hurts. Can we start this meeting to get it over with?" D.C whined. "I have a kick ass idea America and I came up with!"

"D.C," London said with a sigh. "How many times do I have to tell you? You and your husband's idea's are useless! Think of something realistic."

"But it is!" D.C snapped. "You're just haten' because your husband's weird! Talking to invisible people like a dumb-ass!"

"How dare you!" Lonodn shouted at the other, spitting on poor, meek Moscow.

"Um, guys," she said in a gentle voice. "Maybe we should relax, da? Berlin wants to-"

"Come on London. Everyone thinks that bushy browed, stuck up man of yours weird," Paris intervened.

London turned and glared at her rival (France and England also hating each other). "How dare you, you fake boob wearing scank! I'm surprised you're not knocked up! You and that perverted husband of yours need to go rot in a ditch, you bloody git!"

"Cat fight," Madrid, Spain's wife, whispered to Bern, Switzerland's wife.

"My husband said at times like this, I should shoot," she said, pulling out a rifle.

"No! Don't do that!" Beijing said, urging the other to put the weapon down. At this moment, Paris and London fought, calling each other inappropriate names.

"Hey!" D.C shouted. "I'm the only one who can beat up London! She's MY bestie!" Jumping in the fight, a large cloud formed around the scrapping women.

"How much money do you wanna beat that the English chick will win?" Stockholm asked Oslo.

"You're on!" she chirped, watching and praying London would lose.

"~Vee! Please stop fighting!" Marino screeched, waving her husband's traditional white flag. "We're all supposed to love one another!"

"Please stop," Moscow said.

"No need to try," Tokyo said calmly. "This's why I'd rather stay home."

Everyone chattered loudly, causing Berlin to have a headache. She wondered if Germany had to go through this…

_***A FEW DOORS DOWN!***_

"Germany! England and France's fighting again!" Italy shouted.

"Dudes, why do you do this every time it's my turn to present!?" America shouted over the rowdy bunch.

"I will shoot you all if you don't shut the hell up!" Switzerland snapped, cocking his gun.

"Aiyah! What is this madness!?" China screeched, pulling out his hair.

Russia just sat there with a childish grin on his face.

Germany wanted to kill these idiots. It's too bad they can't die…

**=IAL=**

**Part one of the meeting! So, how was it? The second part I'll put more cities in if I can! Thanks and review! Suggestions?**


	10. Chapter 10- What Was That?

**=NOTE= *Sigh* Sorry for the long wait. I have finals this week and it's such a drag… I was looking forward to NOT going to school tomorrow…but it seems that my wish ISN'T coming true. But what'll make me feel better? Writing another chapter to Chicktalia! Here's another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy! This one, in my opinion, is really funny.**

**This goes out to all those who dislikes spiders! Oh, and Thank you my reviewers! I love you all so much I could just kiss ya!**

**I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 10: What Was That!?_

"Gahhhh! What the hell was that!?" screamed Paris as she jumped on top of a table. All of the Allied cities* ran to the rescue at the shouts, looking around frantically.

"What? What is it!?" D.C asked, panicked.

Paris shivered, holding her hands close to her ample chest, her eyes closed tight. "It was evil," she said darkly. "Destroyer of mankind itself!"

"This better be good!" London snapped, clearly irritated.

"Was someone trying to hurt you?" Moscow asked quietly.

Paris swallowed hard before tracing her eyes across the room. "It wasn't someone, it was something!"

"Then spit it out!" London snapped. "I'm wasting my time even being here!"

"No one told you to come," Paris said airily. "As a matter of fact, I need you. Come over here so that you can attract it with your ugly face."

"Why you little-"

"Guys," D.C shouted over their arguing. "Really? Come on Paris, what was it?"

"You said that it was hideous. Well, what I'm assuming because of your jibe aimed at London," Beijing said.

"Hey!" London snapped, chibi-anger.

"Oh, yes," Paris said, bringing a finger to her chin as if thinking. She snapped her fingers then drew her legs closer to her chest, shivering. "It was really scary," she began, a dark cloud forming over her head. "It was a source of eivl. It'll make the scariest monster run away in fear."

"Oh, you mean like Godzilla?" Beijing asked.

***SOMEWHERE IN JAPAN!***

Tokyo shivered, a tingle going down her spine.

"Are you okay?" Japan asked her.

"H-Hai," was the single answer she gave before continuing eating her sushi.

***OKAY, BACK TO THE CHICKS!***

"Oui, even scarier," Paris said, a mysterious lightning striking across the sky outside. The others gasped, scooting closer to each other as they leaned in in interest. Well, except London. She just rolled her eyes.

"Um, what was it?" Moscow asked. "If it was scarier than Godzilla, then what was it Paris."

"I-Is it a ghost?" D.C asked. "I hope not."

"It was a," Paris said, pausing dramatically. "Big_"

_Gasp!_

"Brown-"

_Gasp (again)_

"Disgusting-"

Moscow whimpered.

"Spider!"

"A spider, seriously?" London huffed out. "You've gotten everyone worked up because of a-"

"SPIDER!" all the other girls screamed. All at once, they tried to fight one another to join Paris on the table. Pushing London to the ground, they all managed to fit on the small island, hugging each other and shivering.

"T-That is scary!" Moscow said, shaking. "W-Where is it, Paris?"

"I don't know," Paris said. "That's the extremely part!"

"Dude, I hate spiders!" D.C said. "They're the scariest things on earth! It's not natural to have that many legs and eyes!"

"I hate spiders too," Beijing said, her dark hair covering her face, resembling the 'Grudge'. "China had a lot of them in his house. I refused to go home with him unless he got rid of them!"

London groaned, grabbing everyone's attention.

"London, get up here!" Paris shouted.

"Yeah dude! The spider's down there!"

London slowly sat up. All of the girls gasped, staring at her in horror. London glared at them. "What!?" she snapped.

Everyone pointed at her shoulder. The British city slowly turned her head and then-

**=IAL=**

"Weather reporters say that there were extremely loud thunder roars throughout all of Europe. This includes London, Moscow, and the U.S; North America, Washington D.C. All of these cities with an exception of one Asian city in China; Beijing."

**=IAL=**

"You didn't have to beat me to a bloody pulp you gits!" London snapped, wincing as Moscow placed an icepack on her cheekbone.

"Sorry," D.C said sheepishly. "It was right there. You really shouldn't stick a spider on your shoulder in a room full of frightened females! That's, like' girl code!"

"You sound like Poland and Warsaw," Beijing said with a scrunched up nose.

"That's what I was thinking!" D.C chirped.

"You all have attention spans as short as a flea!" London snapped.

"Whoops," Paris said with a smirk. "It wasn't a spider; it was a ball of hair!"

London felt her eye twitch. Then, before she knew it, she pounced on the other woman.

"World War III!"D.C whooped.

"Should we break them up?" Moscow asked with a worried look on her face.

"Nope," Beijing said as she watched D.C join the fight (as always). "Let them fight it out."

**=IAL=**

**And that's the end! I love this chapter! I really don't like spiders. Like D.C said, they have too many legs and eyes. *shivers* Ewww…I can picture one now…Anyways, next up will probably be a chapter featuring Warsaw and Poland. Or maybe Switzerland and Bern….oh, I know, South Korea and Seoul! **


	11. Chapter 11- Everything Originates

**=Note= Sorry for the long wait on the update. I haven't been inspired lately and was in a horrible writer's block. But now, here I am! I'm still kind of in a writer's block now but I will soon get over it with so good ole written! **

**This chapter is about South Korea and his city. Sorry if he seems and little OOC. I'm not used to writing his character. I hope it isn't too bad.**

**Review afterwards? Tell me how you feel!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia! _

_Chapter 11: Everything Originated from Korea!_

"Check it out, da-ze!" a very chirpy Korean exclaimed, popping up in front of everyone in the meeting room. England sighed, resting his chin in the palm of his hand, lazily looking over to America who so happened to be sitting next to him.

"What's up with the kid?" he mumbled to the other.

"I have no idea," America said. "Hey! Ask China! Isn't that his kid?"

"AIYAH!" China exclaimed. "I'm not claiming that delinquent! Besides, if I say a word, he'll-"

"Oh Aniki~" someone said darkly behind the Chinese nation. China screwed his eyes shut, shivering as he felt an all too familiar presence behind him. England chuckled behind his hand in amusement while America simply burst into loud laughter.

Before China could react, quick hands placed themselves on his chest, groping tightly.

"Aniki's breasts originated from Korea!" Korea shouted loudly.

"Gahhhh! Let go of me, aru!" China protested, squirming. Korea let go and ran over to England, pointing his finger at the other's face.

"Those eyebrows originated in Korea!" he shouted again.

"What-"England began but something hit him on the head. A small piece of paper. He slowly reached down and opened it.

_Don't you dare_

England blinked looking over to see a female sitting there. She had long dark hair in a high pony-tail that stopped at her waist. She had fairly pale skin that was tanned lightly, light grey eyes and was wearing the same as Korea except it was more…feminine and revealing.

She was currently glaring at England with a teacup pressed to her lips. She smiled slightly and continued to sip her tea innocently.

Oh no. England didn't want to get on her bad side. True enough that she's very kind when she wants to be, but when it came to her boyfriend; her nation; she was very protective of him. Her protectiveness could somewhat rival Switzerland's!

England shifted in his seat as he watched Korea claim everything as his. He pressed his lips, feeling slightly uncomfortable under the Korean city's gaze. Will she bloody stop looking at him...

***A FEW HOURS LATER!***

The meeting wen by fairly slow and England was ready to leave. Seoul was beginning to hum in a very creepy way and he was beginning to get….freaked out. After a while, the meeting was over and everyone filed out, lively chatting with their cities or with one another. It was crowded which made it impossible for England to just slide out without being detected by Seoul. Besides, he needed to meet his wife, right?

England casually tried to walk out, but a sugar-sweet voice purred his name.

"Oh Ennnglannnd~" the voice singed, giving the British nation the shivers.

"Oh bloody hell," he mumbled. Seoul appeared behind him, smiling sweetly at him.

"Um, hello Seoul," he said nervously. "I take it that you and Korea are doing fine?"

"Just perfect," she said with a sly grin. "How about you?"

"I-I'm f-fine," England stuttered. "Um, look at the time! I'll see you around, buy!"

"Not so fast!" Seoul said snatching his collar. England cried on the inside, wishing that he never began to say something negative about Korea. His girlfriend was the total opposite of him! She so violent at times!

"Did you know horror films originated from Korea?" she cooed.

England shivered again. "N-No" he said, shutting his eyes.

"And also slaughter movies," she cooed. "Do you want to be the victim in one?"

"No!" England blurted out. Seoul smiled, releasing him.

"Good!" she chirped. "Because if you insult Korea again, I'll cut off your baby maker and sell it in black market, okay! Oh Korea, da-za!"

She skipped off innocently, accepting her daily groping from her nation with a giggle. England let out a sigh, his heart thumping.

For now on he'll just say that everything originates from Korea even though it's not true. He values his reproductive organs and his pride.

**=Note= Hm…. I'm sorry if it was less Korea and Seoul in this. I promise I'll write a whole chapter surrounding their relationship. I just like writing the cities interacting with other countries as well. If you are confused, Seoul is considered broader-line crazy (not as crazy as Belarus!) She is, in fact, crazy in love with Korea and will harm those who tries to hurt him; physically and verbally.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading and if it was bad….my bad. I'm so sorry. I'm not really on my A-game. But please feel free to review anyways!**


	12. Chapter 12- Crazy Chick!

**=Note= I've decided to post another chapter on the same day! It's the least I could do for the long wait. Anyways, I personally like this chapter more than the last one! This one is of Bern and Warsaw. This chapter actually introduces what kind of people they are. Sorry for not including Switzerland or Poland in this. But, you'll get a chance to see them interact with the cities in future chapters! (not 'see' literally)**

**Enjoy as much as you can and review if you're feeling this chapter!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 12: Crazy Chick!_

"Hey Bren! Let's, like, hang out today!" Warsaw exclaimed out of nowhere. Out of reflex, Bern drew her gun, pointing it at the other's head.

"Wah!" Warsaw cried out, holding her hands up. "Like, calm down! I didn't mean to offend you or anything!"

Bern sighed, putting her gun back in her boot. "What do you want, Warsaw?" the curly haired blond asked. "I'm busy."

"With what? Boring stuff?" Warsaw asked, curiously tilting her head. A small smile graced across her pretty face. "We should totally go shopping!"

"Shopping?" Bern asked, looking down at herself. "What's wrong with what I have on?"

Warsaw looked the other up and down. She scrunched her nose up at the sight of the attire. "Camouflage shorts with a white tank-top and black combat boot, really?" she commented.

"And, again, what's wrong with that?" Bern hissed, her eyebrow twitching. Why couldn't she read her book in peace? "Switzerland likes it." She was slowly starting to feel self-conscious ….

"That' because he likes the dirty combat look!" Warsaw said, flailing her arms." He's war-crazy! He likes anything that reminds him of war!" She then sighed, placing a hand on her hip. "Come on, I, like, want you to try something on!"

Bern began to protest but was snatched away.

***ONE STUPIDLY LONG SHOPPING HOUR LATER!***

"Come on! You'll look awesome. Totally adorable!"

"No!" I look like a hooker!"

"Come on! You won't, I swear!"

"Swear on your life, then I can kill you afterwards!"

Warsaw sweat-dropped but laughed it off. "Come on!"

Bern huffed, opening the dressing room door. Warsaw squeaked as she saw her friend dressed in a puffy short green, white, and red dress with her hair in two high pig-tails, red ribbons tied on. Her face was tinged red in embarrassment with her arms crossed over her chest, pouting.

"That's so cute on you!" Warsaw chirped. "It looks like the same dress you wore in the old days when you were drunk that one time-"

She stopped when she saw the other shake in anger. Roaring, Bern pulled out her gun and aimed it at the other.

"I thought we weren't going to mention that!" she snapped.

Warsaw hauled ass with her angry friend running after her, cursing every curse word in French, German, Italian, etc.

~_Fine_

**=IAL=**

**TA-DA~ Chapter twelve done! As you can see, Warsaw's too much like Poland. She doesn't too much care about pointing out people's flaws in fashion. Bern on the other hand….she's more laid back than Switzerland. His influence on her regarding violence only shows when she's embarrassed or startled.**

**Anyways, reviews are welcomed!**


	13. Chapter 13- Girl's Meeting, Assemble! 2

**=Note= Hey guys! I'm posting another chapter today to make up for my last two chapters. I know they aren't my best, and I thank Quiet Harmony-Chan recognizing that I can do WAY better than my last chapter. But, writer's block sucks and I can only hope that this chapter will make up for it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 13: Girl's Meeting, Assemble! (Part two)_

_Re-cap:_

_"Cat fight," Madrid, Spain's wife, whispered to Bern, Switzerland's wife._

_"My husband said at times like this, I should shoot," she said, pulling out a rifle._

_"No! Don't do that!" Beijing said, urging the other to put the weapon down. At this moment, Paris and London fought, calling each other inappropriate names._

_"Hey!" D.C shouted. "I'm the only one who can beat up London! She's MY bestie!" Jumping in the fight, a large cloud formed around the scrapping women._

_"How much money do you wanna beat that the English chick will win?" Stockholm asked Oslo._

_"You're on!" she chirped, watching and praying London would lose._

_"~Vee! Please stop fighting!" Marino screeched, waving her husband's traditional white flag. "We're all supposed to love one another!"_

_"Please stop," Moscow said._

_"No need to try," Tokyo said calmly. "This's why I'd rather stay home."_

_Everyone chattered loudly, causing Berlin to have a headache. She wondered if Germany had to go through this…_

***Okay, back to the present!***

Things were now in order. Paris, D.C, and London stood off in far corners of the room. Everyone was attentive, watching shy little Moscow ring her hands nervously.

"You can start anytime, Moscow," Berlin urged, feeling a little impatient. She didn't mean to rush the girl, she already knew she was the exact opposite of her other half who was creepy, but she had other cities to hear from. And there were a lot of them.

Moscow's head snapped up, her face as red as a tomato. "She reminds me of pasta," Marino whispered to Tokyo.

"Sh, Marino-Chan," the other shushed her neighbor.

Moscow shuffled on her feet again, turning her attention to her idea. "The way my nation could improve is by," she began.

"Eliminating all French perverts and their whores?" London mumbled.

"N-No," Moscow said. "To improve my nation's simple. I'm willing to talk to Russia about becoming peaceful with the U.S."

" Are you kidding me?" D.C asked with a raised brow. "Russia's freaking creepy, man! There's no way America would agree to be friends with that guy!"

Moscow's face saddened. "We could try," she said, feeling her eyes water up

***In the other room!***

Russia's chest tightened. He rubbed it as he tried to listen to American's energetic explanation of robots and super heroes stopping global warming (as always.)

"Russia, are you okay?" France whispered to him.

Russia smiled warmly, still rubbing his chest. "Da." He replied. "I'm just feeling a little strange. Someone has upset my little Moscow."

***Let's return back…***

Moscow sat in the corner, crying her eyes out as Marino tried to sooth her. Berlin sighed, pressing her fingers to her temples. This was stressing her out…Maybe she could convince Germany to treat her to a nice dinner…and maybe afterwards, some sweet relief~

**=IAL=**

**All done with part two! Part three will be coming out soon! I was thinking of writing the next chapter about Berlin and Germany. I find writing Germany a little challenging, but I'll try my hand at it! Reviews are awesome! I'd like to get some!**


	14. Chapter 14- Dude, Norway has a Crush?

**=Note= An all new chapter! Hey guys, I know I said I Was going to do Germany and Berlin, but this idea came up and was simply requested by AnimeGmr101. I so happened to have an idea for this chapter so I stayed up to write it down before I forgot about it. So I hope you enjoy it, and review if you may!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**Warning: Suggestive themes, light cursing**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 14: Dude, Norway has a Crush!?_

"Hey, Iceland! Look what I found!" Denmark chirped, wagging a small, black book in the other's face. Iceland huffed loudly, angrily snapping his own book shut and frowned.

"This better be good," he hissed. "I swear, if it isn't, I'm gonna break your neck!"

"Don't be so violent," Denmark said with a small pout. "I only wanted to show you this book."

"I didn't know you knew how to read," Iceland said in a dry voice. "Congratulations. Now leave me alone."

"Haha," Denmark laughed mockingly. "But seriously dude! Check it out! I found it in Norway's room. I think it's a diary."

"You're acting like a kid in a candy store," Iceland said, light blue eyes holding slight curiosity. "And what's this about a book in Norway's room?"

"Yeah! Like, this is the most interesting about thing Norway since," the Danish paused, holding his chin as his own blue eyes gazed up at the ceiling. "Ah hell. This is the _only_ interesting thing about Norway!"

"Let me see that," Iceland said, snatching the book away.

"Come on, Icy! Let me see!" Denmark whined.

And thus, the two began to read Norway's private book.

***A few hours later!***

"Can't you believe it? Norway has a crush! A freaking _crush_!"

"Norway has a what?" Finland asked, teacup in hand. "I didn't know he liked somebody. That's so sweet."

"And how would you know about this?" Stockholm asked, arms folded over her ample chest, a suspicious look plastered on her young face."

"Careful," Denmark said, leaning in and whispering to Iceland. "She may be hot and little, but that bat of hers can do damage."

Sweden rolled his eyes, deciding not to chastise Denmark for calling his wife 'hot' (although it was true. But he didn't like other men saying it) and continued to silently eat his breakfast.

"I'm waiting," Stockholm said coldly. She was like the mother of the group. She hated when they invaded each other's privacy.

"Denmark found a book in Norway's room," Iceland began to explain without excitement. His tone was rather passive really. "Don't ask me what he was doing in there. Even _I_ don't want to know what he was doing."

Stockholm glared at Denmark. And all the Danish could do was chuckle sheepishly.

"Honestly, we read through it and found out who he liked."

"Yeah, some chick named Oslo!" Denmark blurted out excitedly. "She must be really hot to catch his interest! Wait, who's Oslo?"

Iceland, Stockholm, Finland, and Sweden looked at him as if he was an idiot…although it was tue.

"What?" Denmark asked, clueless.

"Oslo in Norway's capital, dumb-ass," Iceland said. "And it'll only make sense if he likes her. Every country will eventually fall in love with their city."

"Really? Oh, so what's your capital, Iceland?" Denmark asked, elbowing him with a wink.

Iceland took a sip of his orange juice, then calmly said, "Like I'm gonna tell you."

"Come on!" Denmark whined.

"I have a capital too!" Finland chirped. "But Stockholm said I'm too young for love tight now." Sweden raised a brow, looking over at his city. She blushed then shrugged. "What? He's like my baby! He isn't ready."

"Haha! Norway's sooo gonna tap that- ACK!"

Denmark's hands quickly grasped around his neck trying to loosen the tightened tie. Behind him was a flushed Norway. His usual blank face held irritation and anger. But embarrassment overruled it all.

"If you don't want to die, then explain why you were in my things!"

"AAAAAACCCCCKKKK!" Denmark screeched, kicking his legs.

"N-Norway! He can't answer you if he's not breathing!" Finland panicked as the Dane turned began to turn blue.

"Let him go, Norway!" Stockholm shouted, pulling on his arm. "I'm the only one who can kill him!"

"Finally," Iceland said.

"SHUT UP! YOU READ IT TOO!" Norway snapped, beginning to charge the other. Before he could tackle the pale man, Sweden snatched his collar. "Enough," he calmly said, icy blue eyes looking at the smaller male with a harsh glare.

Norway huffed, maintain his façade and clearing his throat. "What all did you read?" he asked coldly.

"About some babe named Oslo," Denmark said rubbing his neck before being elbowed in the ribs by Finland.

Norway's eye twitched at that. That son-of- a-

"Who is she, Norway?" Finland asked, interested. "I mean, we know she's your capital, but who is she to you? A friend? And girlfriend?"

"A crush?" Stockholm gushed, also interested. "Does she know you love her? Can we meet her?"

"No," Norway simply said. "I don't want her to meet you guys."

"Aw, come on Nor!" Denmark whined. "It'll be sweet! Her meeting your family and stuff! Plus, I wanna see what she looks like."

"No."

"It'll only make since if we meet her," Iceland simply said. "I mean, we've already 'meet' her centuries ago but it'll be nice to catch up. And you know how much curiosity goes in this house."

"Yeah, I won't be able to sleep for days!" Finland chirped.

"Me neither!" Stockholm agreed, wrapping her arms around Sweden's neck. "Isn't that right, honey?"

"Hn," replied Sweden.

"I said no!" Norway shouted.

***A few days later!***

"You better not embarrass me!" Norway hissed. "Or I swear-"

"Yeah, whatever. Hey, fix your tie!" Stockholm squealed.

Norway groaned, throwing his head back as he let her have her way. "Whatever. Please, as soon as you meet her, we're leaving."

"The one you have to worry about is Denmark," Iceland snidely said. "And maybe Finland too." An afterthought.

"What? What have I ever done?" Finland asked, a little crushed. "I'm not that annoying….right Norway?"

Norway looked blankly at the other. "No comment," he said softly.

Finland's eyes grew a little, and then his watery eyes glanced up at Sweden and Stockholm. "You guys don't think I'm annoying, right?" he asked. Stockholm avoided the question while Sweden sighed, irritation clear on his face as the younger hugged his arm.

"Well, I-"

DING! DONG!

"I'll get it!" Denmark chirped, sprinting to the door before Norway could say anything.

Iceland chuckled as he leaned on the wall. "Looks like Den's about to scary her off," he commented. Norway rolled his eyes as Denmark threw the door open.

There stood a pretty young female. She had short pale blonde hair; her bangs pulled back from her face by a golden hair-slide. She had fairly pale skin with pale blue eyes. Her eyelashes was long and thick, her eyebrows thin and shaped perfectly.

She had a slim body. She was fairly built, her bust not too big or not too small. She had curves that her dress complimented perfectly. She had on a white strapless dress that stopped above her knees. It was tight at the top to her waist and flared out in ruffles at the bottom; golden sandals on her feet.

Denmark felt himself gaping at her beauty. How did Norway score her? He smirked, leaning on the door trying to look cool.

"Well, hello beautiful," he purred, his eyebrows going up and down as he inspected her body. "You're just as cute as Stockholm. Denmark, my lady. It's nice to meet you." He kissed her hand softly, making her blush.

"piss off, Denmark," Stockholm said, snatching him in before approaching the other woman with a warm smile. "I'm sorry about that. My name's Stockholm. I'm Norway's housemate."

"Um, good evening Stockholm. My name's Oslo. It's very nice to meet you," Oslo said with a warm smile in return.

"You can come in," Stockholm said, stepping aside. "And ignore the stupidity."

Oslo giggled, stepping into the spacious home. She shuffled on her feet after seeing the many people there. Finland stared at her in awe while Denmark practically drooled. Iceland looked impressed while Sweden looked the same. Norway, however, was blushing madly.

Oslo smiled at him, giggling as she approached him. "Good evening Norway," she said, grabbing his hand. "I'm excited for tonight. So, do you want to introduce me to everyone?"

"No," he simply said, grabbing her hand and dragging her to the door. "You don't want to get to know them."

"Of course I do!" she said, pulling her hand away. "I'd met Denmark and Stockholm." She turned towards Sweden and smiled at him. "It's nice to see you again, Mr. Sweden," she said warmly. Sweden nodded. "And, if I remember, Finland." Finland nodded in excitement. She finally turned to the albino across the room. "And Iceland, of course."

"You know me?" Iceland asked with a raised brow.

"Of course," Oslo chirped. "Norway talks about you all of the time! He also talks about Denmark and I just know the others from old times!"

"Aw, you talk about me?" Denmark said, throwing his arm around the blonde male. "I didn't know you loved me so much, Nor! How thoughtful!"

"Get off of me!" Norway snapped. "Oslo, let's go! We have a boat ride to go to."

"Okay," she calmly said. She turned to everyone and waved shortly. "It was nice to meet you!"

"Bye!" Finland waved frantically.

"Hn. Be safe, and good luck," Sweden said.

"Wear a condom!" Denmark yelled which made Norway pissed.

"Later," Iceland said before walking off towards the kitchen.

Stockholm winked, giggling at the pair.

They were made for each other.

**=IAL=**

"I like your family. They are so fun!" Oslo said as Norway took her hand, helping her into the boat.

The evening was peaceful; romantic even. The lights were shining, looking like candles lighting upon the side of the water. The stars were shining with the moon above. It was a full moon, the round, white ball reflecting off of the water's surface.

The boat was the type you'd find in Italy. A man stood on the back of it, a long stick in his hand that Norway assumed was the paddle.

"Yeah?" he said, also stepping in carefully. "Try living with them. They can be annoying."

"Well, I'm sure everyone has their annoying side," Oslo said with a smile. "I'm happy we're out together. Did they know we have been dating for centuries?"

"And have Denmark annoy me?" Norway said, clearly irritated. "Only Sweden knew. And that's because he observes everything."

"Denmark seems oaky," Oslo said.

"He's an asshole," Norway said. "I try to kill him on daily basis."

Oslo giggled. After her giggling quieted down, the soft music of the man behind them rung in the relaxing atmosphere. He was singing in Italian, but the two was sure it was something about love. Oslo looked at Norway who was staring at the water as if in thought.

His perfect skin glowed in the moonlit. His blue eyes as clear as the water; his small scowl bringing out his handsomeness; his blonde hair slightly blowing in the soft breeze.

Norway was…

"What?" Norway asked a smirk on his handsome face. Oslo blinked, turning her head to the side with a blush on her face.

"N-Nothing," she said, gripping the bottom of her dress while her feet shuffled. "It's funny…how you still make me feel nervous after all these years."

Norway chuckled in his throat, grabbing her hands. He held them into his own, tilting her head up to look her in the eyes. He smiled softly; not even the rest of the Nordics ever saw him smile.

"Not used to the romantic side of me?" he asked in a teasing tone. Oslo rolled her eyes, scooting closer to him.

"You have a romantic side?" she teased. She brushed his fringe from his face. His face was dusted pink, his eyes half-lidded.

"I know I don't say this often, Oslo," he began. "I love you."

Oslo giggled once more, holding his face with both of her small hands (small compared to his). Her face came closer to his. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her closer to him. He could feel the heat between them. He was getting a little…hot.

"I love you too, Norway," she said softly. "I always have, and I always will."

The splash of the waves hitting the side of the boat, the soft singing of the man stirring the boat made the atmosphere more romantic as the seconds passed. Norway brought his lips on Oslo's', quickly deepening the kiss. Oslo submitted, holding onto his biceps. His fingers weaved themselves into her hair, his other hand lying on her waist. Oslo's grip on his arm tightened, but then loosened as she pulled away.

They looked at each other with love. They both panted at the intensity, they both looking at each other with half lidded eyes.

Norway never pushed her into anything. Although half of the time, his body screams 'do it!' his heart tell him to honor her wishes. Oslo didn't want to engage in the physical part of their relationship until they were both ready. Well…Norway has always been ready. But Oslo wasn't. This reminded him…

"Hey, may I ask you something?" he asked, standing up. Oslo looked up at him, the man that was singing stopping the boat and his singing. Norway pulled her up as well. He looked nervous; this was a first for Norway.

"What is it, Norway?" Oslo asked, curious. Norway cleared his throat, pulling at his tie.

_Man, it's hot,_ he said to himself. _How did Sweden do this?_

He and Sweden have been discussing and practicing…

"Um," he struggled for the words, sweating. He let out a sigh. Just….get it over with.

He gracefully kneeled down on one knee, going into his pocket and pulling out a small box. Oslo gasped, her hands covering her mouth and her eyes watering slightly.

"Oslo," he began. "I love you. And I want to spend the rest of my life with you. We've been together for centuries, and I never told you how I really felt about you. I'm not the romantic type, but you complete me. You are my everything and it would be an honor if you'd become my wife and be with me forever more. Oslo…will you marry me?"

Oslo cried, sobbing while tackling Norway into a hug after he placed the ring on her left ring finger when she nodded. They both fell into the water after he lost balance. Resurfacing, Oslo kissed him passionately.

Norway chuckled, kissing her back then pulling away. "I take that as a yes?" he said.

"Yes. Yes Norway, I will marry you!" she said before they kissed again.

_The End~_

**=IAL=**

**Whoa! That took me forever to type! But it was sooo worth it! Forgive any mistakes you see in here. I really don't feel like editing now because all of the typing I'd been doing but I'll correct mistakes eventually. This is my first full out romantic chapter…..actually, I never written romance. I tried my hand at it but I really didn't do too well at those attempts.**

**How did you like it? It was my first! I mean, humor is my sharp point so I had to do that at the beginning!**

**Oh yeah, here's something you should know. Oslo knew everyone already. But, Norway didn't want her hanging out with them because they were embarrassing. Everyone who's embarrassed of their family members doesn't want their lover to hang around them…my family can be A LOT embarrassing. But I still love them. And have you noticed that when I write about the Nordics, the chapter is longer than the others? Huh...**

**Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15- Independence

**=NOTE= Hey guys! It's been awhile since I've been on here. I'm dearly sorry for the wait. I have been having…issues and I wasn't greatly inspired, but now I'm back. If anyone has any requests, please let me know. And I also would like to thank my followers and reviewers, you guys rock!**

**P.S= Of there is any spelling or grammar mistakes, please overlook them. I was rushing with this chapter because I was on the library's computer. **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 15: Independence _

America secured the saddle of his horse, making sure it was tight. He let out a sigh, looking back at the small cottage he'd grown to know and love. So many good memories came from it. But, there is just so much he could take from what was going on.

England wasn't the same. He grew unfair and raised taxes on America's people. There was conflict. There was hurt. They were in a land of prison. Not the land of the free.

America's hand was still tender and sore from the fight he and England had a few nights ago. America confronted England about tax issues but it escalated into an argument which turned into a full fledge fist fight that left them both pretty tattered.

America sighed, mounting the horse and holding the reins tight in his fists. Before he could take off, though, something caught his eye.

A beautiful woman with long chocolate brown hair pulled into a neat bun stood by his side. She had on a pretty white and blue dress and her face held kindness despite the pain she was feeling inside. She was staring off to the sunset, her hand placed gently on the horse's side. Her other hand was clutched around a charm that was on her neck. Her navy blue eyes were lifeless. Sadness etched over her usual kind and happy face.

"I understand," she said softly, her British accent flowing gently into the air like the sound of wind chimes. America looked away, a small scowl on his face.

"I'm sorry," he said. "It has to be done."

She looked up at him, her eyes glassing over. Her lip trembled slightly, a lone tear rolling down her cheek.

"I know, darling," she said in a shaky voice. "I understand. You want to be free and I'm not going to stop you. But," she stopped, her eyes glancing into his. "I just want you to know….no matter what happens, I promise that England and I will always love you. Just, don't hurt him too bad, because…"

The wind picked up, making both of their hair fly in the wind in a dramatic way. America tensed. He really didn't like seeing London like this. He loved her like she was his birth mother, and he knew she was torn on the inside.

London sighed, her grip on her charm tightening.

"Because," she continued. "If England's hurt too badly, then it'll affect me as well. So try to take it easy on him."

She was smiling.

America knew that it was forced. She was hurt to see the boy she raised leave.

"I won't," he said. "Because I love you too much to hurt you. I love England too much to hurt him. But, I want my freedom."

London nodded numbly, watching as another man on his horse arrive.

"Amérique, " the man said. "Are you ready?"

America gave a small smile and nodded.

"Yeah," he said and then looked down at London. "See you around, London."

He commanded his horse to move, leaving the british woman to stare off after him.

_Good luck America,_ she said to herself. _No matter what happens, I will still love you, my little boy._

**=IAL=**

_*Present time*_

England was sick again. This always happened on America's birthday and London was well aware.

London sighed as another round of harsh coughing echoed through the house. She placed two steaming, delicate tea cups onto a tray along with some honey and medicine. She knew he'll be too stubborn to take the blasted thing but she had her ways of convincing her stubborn husband.

"England," she said, entering the room as quietly as she could.

England groaned, pulling back yet another bloody tissue from his mouth. He looked over at her with a miserable expression, making her heart clutch at the sad sight.

"How are you feeling, darling?" she asked, placing the tray down gently and pressing the back of her hand on his forehead.

"Swell," England said I a sarcastic, yet pathetic tone. "My bloody head hurts. That damn America. He should be suffering, not me."

"That's just the sickness talking," London said, pouring the tea into the two cups. "You know you only want what's best for the boy."

"Going off on his own like a stupid git kind of changed my mind about that," he replied, coughing into his tissue. "Besides," he continued. "I only wanted the best for him when he was younger. Now? No! He thinks he can make decisions on his own. The wanker."

London rolled her eyes, pressing a cold towel on his forehead and handing him his cup of tea.

"Now, now, darling," she said lightly, dabbing the towel on his face. "You don't really think that, do you?"

England sighed, slowly bringing his hand up to hold London's in his own. His green eyes were dull and sad. London knew him too well. He was feeling self-pity and mild depression. She hated seeing her nation, no, her husband like this.

"Where have I gone wrong?" he asked quietly, gazing sadly into her eyes. "First America, then Canada. Australia and New Zealand wasn't too far off. Damnit, even Sealand! He's way too small to be a nation!"

"You were an excellent father figure to them all," London snapped lightly. "There's no need to wallow in your sadness if you don't have to! England, I know the boys still love you dearly. They'd always have and always will. I love you. You are the strongest nation I know, and I'm not just saying that because I'm your wife."

England smiled only a little, suddenly falling into another coughing fit. London patted his back, giving him his tea again.

"Thanks, love," he said, gently kissing her forehead. "I love you too."

London smiled warmly.

Even though she missed her boys dearly, she knew that they weren't going to stay little babies forever. And she knew England had known this too.

**=IAL=**

**And there you go. This was somewhat my first serious chapter…and semi-fluff. I'm used to writing humor so if this sucked…cut me some slack, dude. **

**So, what do you guys think of London? She's personally my favorite to write. Wait, I lie. Stockholm and Berlin are my favorites too. Of course you wouldn't know about Berlin cause I literally only written TWO chapters with her in it….urgh!**

**Anyways, reviews are needed! I'll write something with Berlin and Germany soon. I find it hard to write Germany though…and maybe Turkey too! I already know how his capital will be like (Duh)! And maybe something with Prussia. Does anyone know what is capital was before his nation was no more? That is, if he had one.**

**See ya later dudes!**


	16. Chapter 16- My Tokyo-Chan!

**=Note= Here's another chapter for you! I'm kind of excited about this one for some reason… I guess because this one's about Japan and I have never written him before. Thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy that there are people whose actually reading this! It's very comforting and encouraging!**

**Anyways, I must warn you, Japan might be a little OOC. I hope not though, I wanted him the be in character as much as possible.**

**Enjoy and reviews are loved!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 16: My Tokyo-Chan!_

"Look Japan!" Tokyo squeaked, a bright smile on her childish face.

Japan sighed, pouring tea into two cups before walking into the living room where his capital was stationed. She was bouncing excitedly on her knees, looking down into her phone with a bright smile. Japan blinked at the display, shaking his head at her excitement.

"Tokyo-chan," he gently said. "Are you usually this excited for visitors?"

"Hm?" Tokyo asked, her large grey eyes looking at her nation. "Well of course I am! Germany and Italy are so fun to be around! Look at this cute picture Italy sent!"

She gave Japan her phone. Japan blinked then grabbed it from her with a raised brow.

"Um, Tokyo-chan, this is only a picture of Tokyo Tower," he said.

"I know!" she squeaked. "They're almost here! Japan! Can you help me? I really want their stay to be exciting!" She jumped up to her feet, rushing out of the room. Japan sighed as he heard things being thrown out of place.

Many people wouldn't believe it, but Japan and Tokyo are complete opposites. Tokyo's more outgoing and free. The reason for this is because of the strong western influence she had over the years. And hanging out with America awakened her from her shy nature and opened her up. She's still traditional, just westernized.

Japan, on the other hand, is all about being polite and doing things in an orderly fashion. But with his city, he couldn't help but feel free around her. Besides Italy and Germany, he can be himself and more relaxed around the person he loved most.

Japan jumped once her heard Tokyo yelp in pain and something crashing down. His eyes widened, placing his cup onto the table and rushed out of the room. He came to the doorway in a halt, eyes widening even more at the sight before him.

"Tokyo-chan!" he cried out. The bookshelf was knocked over, all of the books and manga scattered. The vase that sat on top was broken into small bits, and Tokyo was on the floor on her back, eyes wide with fright and pain.

"Tokyo," Japan panicked, running to her side. Tokyo whimpered, leaning into Japan as he pulled her up onto his lap. He sat her up, examining her body closely.

"Are you alright?" he asked. "Are you hurt? How did this happen?"

"I guess I was too excited," she sheepishly said, rubbing her head. "Gomen nasai, Nihon-otto."

Japan smiled lightly, kneeling on his knee after placing her on the chair.

"Here," he said. "Let me take a look at your ankle. You are not moving it much."

Tokyo whimpered again once he gently placed his fingers on her ankle. Japan scowled, looking up at her again.

"I think its sprain," he said. "What exactly were you doing?"

"I wanted to grab my best manga for Italy. I told him I would show him once he got here," she sheepishly explained. "I was too short, so I climbed the shelf…"

Japan sighed. "Reckless as ever I see," he said with a smile. "Come on, let's go wrap it up."

"Chigau!" Tokyo shouted. "I'm okay, Nihon! Don't make it worse!"

"It is too bad," Japan said with calmness in his tone. "You should have known that climbing bookcases are a bad thing. Maybe we need to shorten your visits with America since you are becoming like him."

"Nihon!" Tokyo whined. "It's not America's fault! It's yours really! What do you think I do all day when you're gone to Word Meetings? I watch anime all day long!"

"Tokyo, you are now starting to sound like Korea-san," Japan sweat-dropped. "And I am still wrapping your ankle."

Tokyo pouted, allowing herself to be carried. Japan placed her on their bed and began to collect the things he needed. After that, he began to wrap her ankle, smiling in apology every time she whimpered.

After that, he leaned over and kissed the ankle, making Tokyo blush. He blushed too.

"A-Arigotou," she said with her shyness surfacing.

"Doitashimashite," Japan said with a smile, standing up.

The doorbell rang, causing them both to look up.

"Yay!" Tokyo cried out in excitement. "Germany and Italy is here! Come on Nihon-otto!"

Tokyo scurried out to the door.

Not even a few second later, something else crashed to the floor.

Japan sighed and grabbed the first aid kit, a smile dancing on his lips. They might be opposites and she might be clumsy at times, but he could not imagine his life without her there. He loved her dearly.

**=IAL=**

**=Note= Whoa! That was…something. I really don't know about this one…what do you guys think? I kind of imagined Tokyo hyper like Korea. Review! And GermanyxBerlin will be up soon!**


	17. Chapter 17- Sing- It Special!

**=Note= Heya guys! I'm back! Sorry about the long wait. I have my reasons! This is my last year in High School and I need to prepare for the ACT and get applications going. That has mostly taken my attention from this story so sorry! **

**I have indeed received requests and I'm working on them now. This chapter, though, has been killing me to write! I'll have requests up after this one! Promise!**

**Warning: If you have not heard "Wa Wa World Ondo" then you'll be thoroughly confused. If you are reading this and haven't heard this song then you should listen to it first to catch you up. Remember, my cities are slightly mentally unstable so this song is kind of weird in a Chicktalia way. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own "Wa Wa World Ondo" or any Hetalia characters. I do, indeed, own my cities and the semi-weird lyrics. Please rate,, don't hate.**

**Enjoy!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 17: Sing-It Special! (Wa Wa World Ondo Chicktalia style!)_

_Starring: San Marino, Tokyo, Berlin, London, Paris, D.C, Moscow, Beijing, and occasionally the Axis and Allies!_

*Drum-roll music starting*

All: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Marino: From Italy, Ciao!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Moscow: Russia! Moscow!

Beijing: Aiya! Aiya!

Marino: My Italy!

Berlin, I have to use the bathroom.

Tokyo: Marino, that's not appropriate!

Berlin: I really need an aspirin.

Marino: Sorry! I just need, to go potty….Sole!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world! Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world!

Marino: I can't hold longer!

Berlin: San Marino no!

All: Around the world, come on let's dance!

*Music*

Paris: With every rose the petals are beautiful.

London: What? Are you trying to act like Shakespeare?

D.C: Can we please stop with the fighting!?

Moscow: Vodkaaa! I am drunk~

Beijing: I love China! Go Shanghai!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world! Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world!

London: What is the point of it?

Paris: Come and visit France~ (ohonhon)

All: Around the world, come on let's dance!

D.C/America: Alright! (Dwraf!)

Marino: Sound off!

D.C&amp;America: One, two!

Tokyo &amp; Japan: Ichi! Nii!

Beijing &amp; China: Yi, er!

Moscow &amp; Russia: Soviet!

London &amp; England: One, two!

Berlin &amp; Germany: Marino!

Marino: What I do?

Italy: So~re!

D.C: One, two!

Tokyo: Ich, ni!

Beijing: Yi, er!

Moscow: Russia!

London: One two!

Berlin: Be quiet!

Paris: Un, deux!

Berlin: Listen up! Everyone, please focus!

Tokyo: Please let's start the meeting now.

Marino: Oh wait! I'm hungry!

Berlin &amp; Tokyo: Marino! It can wait!

Marino: You didn't have to yell! (Whimpering)

Tokyo: San Marino! San Marino! San Marino! No! Sorry!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world. Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world!

London: I think I have a headache~

D.C: come to the U.S.A!

All: Around the world, come on let's dance!

D.C: Yessir! Yessir! Americans we say, "Yes we can!"

Paris: And in France our love spreads like fire!

London: Or it's because you can't close your legs.

Moscow: London! That was mean~

Beijing: Come and visit China!

London: Anyways!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world. Wa! Wa! Wa! Around the world!

Berlin: I'm done with this meeting!

Marino: Come visit Italy!

All: Around the world, come on let's dance!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Marino: From Italy, Ciao!

All: Wa! Wa! Wa!

Moscow: Russia! Moscow!

Beijing: Aiya! Aiya!

All: Wa!

**=IAL=**

Berlin blinked at the lyrics then looked up at a smiling Marino.

"Are you serious?" the German city asked the other. Marino nodded sharply.

"Yep! I'm putting together a musical! Don't you like it?"

Berlin wanted to say 'hell no', but thought better of it. With a sigh, she nodded her head.

"It's fine," she said, wincing at those words. Oh, how she wanted to take it back…

**=IAL=**

**That's my master piece! How did you like it! Only a sprinkle of chapters will have them all together like this. I just had to write it. I love San Marino! She's so cute! And one more things, I am aware that San Marino isn't exactly the capital of Italy…for the sake of this story, let's pretend that it is for awhile!**

**Please review soon, hons! And thank you all who hung on in with this story! Chao!**


	18. Chapter 18- On Ice

**=Note= Sup homiez! Here's another chapter just for you! I have decided to update two days in a row! (Le gasp!) I know right!**

**I would like to thank my reviewers. I honestly didn't think this story would be this popular! To ItsMyIceCream428, I humbly accept your correction. My French is close to non-existent (but my Japanese is awesome…ish). I appreciate your corrections! People that corrects me I can't be offensive with. You're only trying to help! I also would like to thank AnimeGmr101. For some reason, just reading your reviews makes me think that you are a positive and happy person. Correct me if I'm wrong, dude! I would thank every reviewer all by names soon, but let's get crackin with the chapter, dawg!**

**Disclaimer: It's troublesome to say, but… Hetalia doesn't belong to me. I wish that I didn't have to claim my cities but, alas, I have to.**

**Enjoy!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 18: On Ice_

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" a blonde man who looked too serious to be real asked as he worriedly looked over at the frozen lake.

"Ja," a female with long, curly burnt orange hair and green eyes said with a nod and a smile on her dimpled face. "This is the only time I will actually have a chance to spend time with you…alone."

Germany sighed, sitting on the snow covered bench beside his city. He roughly pulled off his boots and replaced them with black ice-skates. Lacing them up, his scowl deepened.

"Just to let you know," he grumbled. "It is very embarrassing for some huge German guy to skate on thin ice." Berlin giggled, standing up in her own skates with a soft smile.

"No need to be grouchy, Ludwig~" she said. "Besides," Brushing her fringe from her face, she gave a sad smile. "You'll be leaving for the World Meeting tomorrow, ja? I will miss you."

Germany looked at her, giving in to her sad face. Sighing, he slowly stood up, his skates sliding gently across the snow. "Very well," he said. "I will do this for you. But I cannot promise that I'll do this again."

"One time is all I ask for!" Berlin gushed, grabbing his hand.

Germany blushed deeply, but at the same time, grunted and trying to keep his serious façade. In reality, his heart was warming up on the inside. He loved spending time with Berlin. That is, when they had a chance to be alone together. It was either he was too busy preparing for the World Meeting, working on issues in his own country, or, when they actually get a chance to be alone, Gilbert was around all of the time giving them no time.

("Oh! Don't mind me, kesesese!)

They had managed to ditch him while he visited with Spain…

Germany wobbled on his feet once his skates touched the ice. Berlin giggled at his surprised face. His eyes were large and his hands flailed while he tried to keep himself balanced.

"Ludwig," she said with a smile. "Do not tell me that you don't know how to skate."

"I'm sorry," Germany said bitterly. "I never had a chance to brush up with my skating skills. You know, with being busy with meeting and stuff."

Berlin smiled, pulling the other onto the ice gently. She held onto his hand and glided backwards, staring the larger German in the eye. A blush made its way on his cheeks, turning his head in the opposite direction.

"This is embarrassing," he mumbled. "What if I fall?"

"Then get back up," Berlin said with a giggle. "Come now, Germany. Are you really worried about this?"

"More like worried about looking like a fool," he said under his breath.

They were now in the middle of the rink. Their civilians were all skating happily with family and friends. They all chatted happily, not at all noticing their country struggling. Germany looked around, feelinglike people were watching him, waiting for him to mess up.

"Berlin-"

"Just hold my hand," Berlin softly said, tightening her grip on his hand. "I will not let you fall. You will catch on, I promise."

Germany's worried scowl turned into a gentle glance, a small smile appearing on his lips. "Ja," he said. "Then I'll let you lead."

Berlin began to glide backwards. Her soft, dark orange hair waved softly behind her. Her feet was guiding her. Germany was impressed with the effortless way she skated and glided across the ice. Germany, on the other hand, was tripping and struggling to move.

Berlin laughed when he almost fell, nearly knocking over a little boy.

"This is stupid!" Germany snapped, heavy voice echoing and caused everyone to look over at him. "Why the hell couldn't we just go out for dinner like normal people!?"

"Germany," Berlin said calmly, placing her hand gently on his arm. "Your face is turning red. And yelling is drawing attention, not preventing."

Germany took in a deep breath and exhaled. Berlin smiled, running her fingers through his slicked back hair. "No need to get frustrated," she softly said. "Nobody's perfect."

Germany blushed, slowly pulling her into a warm hug and burying his face in her hair. "You're right," he said. "I'm sorry."

Berlin smiled, standing on her tip-toes and softly pecked his lips. "Ich liebe dich," she said, rubbing her nose against in own.

He chuckled lightly, returning the kiss almost as passionate. He sighed and smiled down at her.

"Ich liebe dich auch."

**=IAL=**

**Yay! I finally have a chapter with Germany and Berlin! I actually like this. You can't lie and say these two are perfect together (of course they are, Berlin is the capital of Germany!) Anyways, I will soon put up more requests so no need to worry!**

**Just out of curiosity, with the couples so far, who do you think is the cutest? Let me know (I want to know for a reason though. I…am so not telling why, LOL:D) Review and stay tuned mi peps!**


	19. Chapter 19- Flowers for You!

**=Note= Sup y'all! Here's another chapter for you! I am still working on many other requests and I will have them up soon! So sit back, and enjoy this chapter!**

**Oh, and one more thing, thank you all of my reviewers! Forty-two reviews are a lot to me and that's awesome! You guys are awesome! (Gilbert: But not as awesome as me!~)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 19: Flowers for You!_

He sighed, straightening his tie as he walked up to the door. He ran his fingers through his curly, chocolate brown hair, his grey eyes showing that he was clearly nervous. His freckled face was tinted a light pink, his eyebrows furrowed slightly.

_This is stupid,_ he said to himself. _Why do I have to do this again? Hungary and I have been getting along well without doing…this._

The door opened before he could knock. His eyes widened in surprise then a small irritated scowl came across his face as he looked off to the side stubbornly.

"Oh…it's you," he sourly said.

Austria stood there with a blank face, straightening his glasses with an air of arrogance. "Hello there…boy," he practically hissed. "I take it that you're here for Hungary?"

"Gee, what gave it away?" Budapest asked sarcastically. "I actually came here to see you unfortunately."

"Me?" Austria asked, slight surprise taking over the bitter glare. "You actually want to be civil?"

"Shut up," Budapest grouches, shoving his way through the entrance without the Austrian inviting him in. Austria frowned a little before closing the door. Rude delinquent.

"What is it that you want with me, boy?" Austria asked curiously." If you are here to harass me, I have no problem telling Hungary how rude you are to me."

"Just…listen," the Hungarian said with a frustrated sigh, plopping down onto a very (stupidly) fancy couch. "I have…a question to ask you. More like a request."

"Oh?" Austria said with a raised brow. "It is important? I'm not getting you out of trouble again."

"Would you let me finish, jerk?" Budapest asked in irritation. He let out a sigh and licked his lips. "Look, being that I'm Hungary's capital, I find it….odd that we are not married."

"Oh, I think I know where this is going," Austria said. Budapest's face turned ten times redder than before, burying his face in his hands in embarrassment.

"Y-Yeah," the Hungarian said. "I want to marry Hungary. I need your help with asking her."

"Why not ask France?" Austria asked. "If I knew any better, I'd say you are growing quite fond of me, boy."

"S-Shut up!" Budapest said, jumping to his feet. "That's not true! It's just…uh."

"You are fond of me."

"Screw you, four-eyes."

"Luckily, I kind of enjoy your presence," Austria said, taking his glasses off and cleaning them. "Even though you are rude and clearly not fit for Hungary-"

"You're just mad because she shoes me, asshole"

"-I will help you indeed."

This took a large piece of pride out of the Hungarian. His shoulders drooped in defeat and realization that he practically came crawling to Austria (of all people) for help. Oh, how he wished he could die.

But, sadly he can't unless his nation fell.

**=IAL=**

"This is stupid!" Budapest snapped, throwing the flowers onto the ground as he stood in the front of a grand door. Austria frowned in disapproval, picking up the bundle of flowers and straightened them up.

"Now, come boy," Austria said with pressed anger. "You came to me with this! She's just inside! Grow some balls and go in!"

"You go in!" Budapest snapped, beautiful eyes glaring darkly. "I can't handle pressure, dammit! Shove it flute boy or I'll kick your ass!"

"You know if I go in and ask, she might say yes," Austria said with a wicked grin. "You don't want that, do you?"

The other glared at him, cheeks puffed out in a pout. He huffed, rolling his eyes and straightening his stance. "Fine," he said. "Just don't rush me."

"Nervous?"

"No!" Budapest jumped quickly to defenses. ""I fought wars! Why is asking someone to marry them so scary!?"

"Rejection?"

"Shut up and go play the piano!"

"Fine, I will," Austria said turning on his heel. "I wish you good luck, dear boy." Patting the other on his shoulder, he turned and headed off.

"Don't touch me," Budapest mumbled under his breath. Gulping, he wiped sweat from his forehead and walked to the door.

Raising a hand, he lightly knocked on the door. After a few seconds, Hungary opened the door. Budapest was astonished. She had on one of her beautiful green and white dresses. Her wavy brown hair cascaded down her back and her large green eyes looked at the other curiously.

"Budapest?" she said, and then smiled happily. "I was wondering where you were! Where's Austria? I thought I heard you two out here arguing."

"He died," Budapest grumbled, stepping into the room. "Painfully and slowly."

"Now Budapest," Hungary began to scold. "There's no need to get competitive over me! You've already won."

"Doesn't mean he doesn't annoy me," Budapest said, pulling Hungary into a warm embrace. "I wish his nation fell."

"You don't mean that," Hungary said, snuggling into his hug. "You guys are like bickering sisters."

"You mean brothers?" he corrected with a frown.

"Nope," Hungary said with a giggle, kissing his nose. "You both bicker with each other like girls."

"Right," Budapest growled.

Hungary pulled away, holding his face in her hands. "Why are you so grouchy?" she asked. "Is there something wrong? Do I need to beat Austria with my frying pan?"

"Nah," Budapest said, placing his forehead on hers. "I can do that. It's just…"

"Just?" Hungary asked, urging him on.

"I-I don't know. Hungary I-"

Budapest's cheeks showed a boyish blush. His grey eyes were wondering everywhere else but at the woman before him. How could he do this?

Aw hell, he'll just wing it.

Falling gracefully on one knee, Budapest took Hungary's hand into his own. She gasped, her eyes already watering. Budapest cleared his throat, looking up at her.

"Hungary, it has been many centuries since we've first met. When I saw you, I knew you were the one for me. Even though you were a bit boyish, that's what drew me to you. I was scared to death when you ran off to sea. I was worried that that Prussia guy would get to you before me. I was afraid…that even Austria would have you before me.

After so many years of war, there were times I've seen tears on your face. It broke me down to my knees to see my nation so hurt and broken. When you smile, everything in the world disappears and the brightness outshines darkness.

I love you, and even though we've been together literally forever, I want to be with you forever more; as my wife.

Hungary, will you marry me?"

Hungary pouted, snatching her hand from his. Budapest panicked, standing up. "A-Are you rejecting me?" he asked, panicked.

"Oh, no, it's a yes," she said. "I was just wondering what took you so long."

"Uh," Budapest said sweat-dropping. "There was a reason?"

"What was that?" Hungary basically snapped.

"Geez lady, just answer me!"

"Yes, you big idiot!" Hungary snapped, kissing him. She pulled out her frying pan and swung. "And don't you ever yell at me like that again." She gave a sweet smile and giggled. "Sweetie~"

Budapest chuckled, kissing her again. "I make no promises, honey~"

**=Note= I love this chapter! I love writing Budapest (which is my first OC male in this story!) I made him and Austria like another France and England! They hate each other! But not the 'kill' hate. More like a 'strange friendship expressed by violence and smack talk'. Anyways, how do you like Budapest? And the next chapter will be up soon….or something like that! Review! And Peace out!**


	20. Chapter 20- Sorry Guys!

**+Note+**

**Duuuuuuuuuuuuuudes! I'm so sorry for making you wait this freaking long! I have not forgotten about those who have given me requests. I have been dealing with A LOT of stuff with school and my focus has gone south for the winter. My heart is hurting because I'll have to make you wait for another chapter for a little bit or just until things settle down with getting ready for college (I freaking got accepted! Le **_**gasp**_**!)**

**What was that? You thought this was another chapter? Sorry bros, not today! I know what you're thinking. "This chick's seriously writing this note and yet not introducing her fingers to the keyboard to write a story! So, it's like that, huh?"**

**Yep! It's like that! But seriously, I miss you guys and writing. I'll restart this story soon. I promise! Until, please remember me and still review if you can.**

**Prussia: How un-awesome are you! Give me the keyboard!**

**Me: Dude, if you don't move around, we're going to be fighting!**

**Prussia: Give it here!**

**Me: No!**

***Sorry guys. Talk to ya soon! Gratze!**


	21. Chapter 21- Ciao Bella! Smooch!

**=Note= Don't shoot me! I started college a month ago and moved like seven hours from home all by myself. I had to adjust to my new surroundings. I've been busy job hunting and just adjusting in general so yeah…sorry for the stupidly long wait. But, Chicktalia is sooo back on track now. So, I was thinking of changing the title. Any suggestions? And I'll work on you guys' requests too! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**I will also like to thank my reviewers, those who follow and those who favorite. You guys rock!**

**=IAL=**

_Chicktalia!_

_Chapter 20: Ciao Bella! Smooch!_

"Aloha Romano~"

"Ah! Damn it Madrid, don't scare me like that!"

Madrid giggled, clapping her hands together as her eyes brightened. "I was looking all over for you!" she said. "Now that I've found you, you can come with me now!"

She grabbed Romano's hand which made the Italian blush as red as tomatoes. He rolled his eyes as he allowed himself to be dragged away by the energetic Spanish woman with a fire hot temper if nothing goes her way.

"Where are we going anyways?" he asked, irritation clearly laced in his tone.

"Sadly, Spain has been sick," Madrid said with a sigh. "I need your help to care for him."

"Why would I help you take care of that bastard?" Romano snapped, snatching his hand away. "What has he ever done for me?"

Madrid glared at him, her piercing green eyes stoned and her hands o her petit hips. Her long, brown curly ponytail swished behind her as she turned to the other. Romano cringed at her expression which was a cold stare, cheeks tinged red from frustration.

"What was that?" she hissed I her thick Spanish accent. "Did I hear you clearly? What hasn't he done for you!? We basically raise you and you gave us hell!"

"Not true!" Romano snapped back. "I only gave him hell. You on the other hand…"

Madrid rolled her eyes, grabbing his hands and bringing them to her chest. Romano's face burned as he looked down at the woman whose eyes were so trained on him that it scared him. He swallowed the lump in the back of his throat, staring back at her squarely.

"What?" he asked.

"Please help me," she said in a small whisper, giving the other the puppy pout. "I can't care for him alone."

"No," Romano said with stubbornness.

"Please," Madrid said, scooting closer to him.

Romano snapped his eyes closed, turning his head with his lone curl bouncing.

"I said no, damn it!"

"Please~" she basically purred, her body now pressed on his. Romano felt himself give in but he held his ground.

"No!"

"Romano~" Madrid whimpered, slyly sliding Romano's hand into her bra. This sudden action caused the Italian's eyes to snap open and his face to turn a burgundy color. Snatching his hand back, he growled at the woman and sharply turned from her.

"F-Fine," he stuttered. "I-I don't care. Let's go to the bastard."

Madrid's eyes brightened in excitement, grabbing Romano's hand and taking off with him down the hall.

"Gracias mi amigo!" Madrid squealed. "Spain will be so happy!"

=IAL=

Romano sat in the windowsill pouting as he watches Madrid and Spain interact with each other. His scowl deepened when Spain said something and Madrid laughed. She had a towel on his forehead, him shirtless with the covers pulled around his hips. His hair was messier than usual and his usually bright green eyes were dulled with sickness.

Romano grunted when Madrid fed the Spaniard his soup, a warm smile crossing his face.

"Stupid bastard," he grumbled. "Taking the woman I love. Damn it."

"Romano!"

Romano perked up when he heard the woman call his name. He looked over only to see her waving at him. He shyly waved back which caused her to giggle. Spain grinned, leaning over and whispered something in her ear. She nodded, looking at Romano and waved him over.

Rolling his eyes, he slid off the windowsill and dragged his way over to the two.

"What?"

"Spain says he wants more soup," she said. Romano looked at the other who only smiled and shrugged.

"o worries. He wants me to go get it," she said. "I just want you to watch over him while I'm gone."

"Don't worry," Romano said with a grin. "I'll take good care of him."

Madrid looked at Spain with worry and all he did was nod. She looked at Romano who was glaring at Spain. Sighing, she got up and took the bowl, heading to the hall that leads to the kitchen.

Waiting to see if she was gone, Spain turned his attention to Romano and smiled softly.

"You're I love with her, aren't you?" he asked in a horse voice.

Romano jumped at the question, looking over at Spain in confusion.

"Wha-"

"Please Romano. It shows on your face every time you're around her," Spain said, rolling his eyes.

"S-Shut up, tomato bastard!" Romano snapped. "And why aren't you strangling me? Don't you love her too?"

"Si~" Spain chirped. "But…I only want what's best for my dear city. I see how she acts aroud you too. And even if it hurts, I wanna give you my blessing."

"Oh hell no," Romano said in an emotionless voice. "Blessing my ass you tomato bastard! There's a catch isn't it?"

Spain chuckled, nodding his head. "Ah, there's no catch. Just this one thing: if you ever hurt my dear little Madrid or try to take advantage of her, I'll kill you~"

Romano gulped right when the city entered the room with a wide smile.

"Spain, here's your soup," she said. Romano looked at Spain who smiled thankfully at her. He felt a small tug on his heart, like he has done a bad deed. Well, if you consider being in love with another county's city.

Sighing, Romano stood up and left the room.

=IAL=

"Are you okay?"

It was after the world meeting when Madrid approached Romano. He has been quiet and distant lately and it was bothering her.

"What?" he asked in confusion. Madrid shooed the countries he was talking to away, a small scowl o her pretty face.

"Why have you been ignoring me?" she asked. "Is it something Spain did? I'll talk to him about it."

"You don't get it do you?" he said coldly. "It's best if I stay away from you and you me." He turned to walk away only to be tugged back. He frowned, his hard glare burning through her face. She frowned back, her lips pressed hard together.

"Romano-"

"No, you don't get it," he snapped, snatching his arm away. "Why don't you go find your tomato bastard, eh?"

"Romano," Madrid called after him as he stormed off. "Romano, wait!"

She ran after him, grabbing the back of his shirt and pulled him back. He grunted as she slammed herself on his chest. He tensed when he heard her sobs, shoulders shaking as she bared her face in his shirt.

"S-Spain told me you loved me," she whimpered. "Is it true?"

Romano's face softened as he looked into the Spanish woman's eyes. She blinked up at him, tears pouring down the side of her cheeks.

"I-"

"B-Because…I love you too."

"What? Why?" Romano asked, confused.

"I…don't know," she shrugged, sniffling. "I see Spain as more of a father than something romantic. You o the other hand…"

"I don't understand," Romano mumbled.

Madrid giggled, standing on her tip toes and kissed his cheek. "I love you dummy," she said. "What is there to understand but that?"

Romano smiled softly and kissed her on the forehead. "I…I love you too, Bella."

"Finally!"

"I am so proud of you two! Growing up so fast!"

"Ohonhonhon~ Maybe now they can-"

"If you hurt her I will kill you," Spain said in a sickeningly sweet vice as he hug Madrid who was blushing.

"You were spying on us!?" she snapped, shoving him off.

Spain chuckled sheepishly.

"I wanted to make sure you two didn't mess it up," he said.

"Spain!"

"Look on the bright side," Prussia said, throwing his arm over her shoulder. "You two can now get it on without doing it behind Spain's back!"

"What!?" Spain, Romano and Madrid said, faces red.

"Ohon. Maybe I can show you how to satisfy a woman in bed~" France said, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Shut up!" Madrid snapped, slapping the Frenchman up-side his head with her fist. "You're such a pervert."

"I wanna see little Romano babies!" Spain whined.

"Shut up!"

"Don't forget to wear a condom!"

"Prussia!"

"I'm gonna kill you bastards!"

**=Note=**

**And that's it…sorry if it sucks…yea. I did this on purpose though. Madrid being Spain's city and all…ya know, in love with Romano. What do you think? If it's bad I can do it again for you guys if ya wanna. Opinions are welcomed.**


End file.
